


A Very Harry Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It’s Harry first Christmas at Hogwarts and he’s not expecting any presents. After all, the Dursleys didn’t believe in presents for their nephew. The Weasley family is determined to fix this.





	A Very Harry Christmas

Christmas spirit had fallen over the castle. Huge trees were being put up in the Great Hall. Fairy lights were hung from every beam. The Weasley twins had even gone so far as to bewitch snowballs to hit the back of Professor Quirrell’s turban.

Harry had never felt happier.

It was true that Hermione was going home for Christmas but Ron was staying at Hogwarts with Harry. They were looking forward to a few relaxing weeks with no homework- in between searching for Nicolas Flamel of course.

Harry wasn’t expecting any presents. It wasn’t like the Dursleys had ever given him anything. He saw no reason to think anything would change now that he was at Hogwarts. Besides, getting to spend Christmas at Hogwarts and with Ron was enough of a present for him; when Ron asked him what he was hoping for, he said as much.

And so, two days before Christmas, Ron burst into Percy’s dormitory. “I need to borrow Hermes!” he yelled.

Percy glanced up from his parchment, an annoyed look on his face. “And why do you need to borrow my owl, might I ask?”

“It’s important,” Ron replied impatiently.

This was not a good enough answer for Percy. He glowered and repeated, “What’s so important that you need Hermes?”

“Harry’s never gotten presents before, you prat!”

Percy gaped at him for a moment. “Never gotten-?” In an instant, he was scrambling for a new sheet of parchment and a quill. “I can write faster than you. What do you want me to tell Mum?” 

* * *

 

Molly Weasley heard a slight tapping on the kitchen window and looked away from the dishes. It was Percy’s owl, Hermes. She frowned. Percy rarely sent Hermes unless there was an emergency.

She opened the letter and began to read, her jaw dropping further with each sentence that she read. That poor child, never even getting so much as a pair of socks for a present. She shook with righteous fury over the way Harry had been treated all those years.

Well, Molly thought, that situation would soon be fixed. She and Arthur weren’t leaving for Romania until tomorrow. She had plenty of time to knit him a sweater and make him a batch of fudge but only if she started now.

Leaving the dishes behind, she started searching for yarn. Now, there were plenty of balls of yarn in the Weasley household but she wanted something that would let Harry know that the Weasleys were thinking of him. Ah, emerald green- the exact shade of his eyes. Perfect. And now to just find a set of knitting needles. There they were- underneath the cat.

In her mind’s eye, she could just barely picture Harry as she had seen him at Platform 9¾. From that, Molly could estimate his measurements and conjure up a decent pattern for him. Poor thing, she remembered him being positively scrawny for his age. Once again, she grew angry at the thought of the mistreatment he must receive at the hands of his Muggle guardians.

The hours passed and still she knitted.

This sweater had to be perfect. It would be the first present Harry had ever received.

Around dinner, Ginny wandered down from her room. She realized quickly that there was no food on the table and her mother wasn’t even paying attention to her. This meant that the situation had to be important. So she started dinner instead

At some point, Arthur came home from work. He stared at his wife knitting furiously and at his daughter in the kitchen. In his head, he counted the number of family members that Molly had sent sweaters to. Something didn’t add up.

“Molly, dear?” he asked hesitantly. “Did we get another child while I was at work?”

“Yes,” she replied, not bothering to look up from her work. “Ron’s little friend, Harry.”

“Harry?” Arthur asked. “Harry who?”

Ginny squealed. “Is it Harry Potter, Mum?”

“Yes-” Ginny squealed again. “-and if I finish this tonight, I’ll have enough time to make a box of fudge for him tomorrow morning.”

“I thought sweaters were for family,” Arthur commented, hanging up his cloak.

“That poor child has never before had a present and if you think that I wouldn’t make him a sweater for something as silly a reason as they’re for family, then, Arthur Weasley, you had best think again!”

Arthur was rather taken aback at Molly’s half-shouted statement but they’d been married long enough for him to know that when Molly declared someone family, they were family. If she said that Harry deserved a Weasley sweater, then he deserved to have a Weasley sweater. He was a bit surprised though that Harry’s Muggle guardians didn’t give him any presents. He’d always heard that Muggles were a generous sort of folk, bless them.

The evening passed in silence only broken by the sound of knitting needles clacking together.

The next morning, Molly was up early in order to fulfill her promise of sending fudge. At noon, she sent Hermes and Errol off to Hogwarts with their packages. Then, she turned to pack for her trip to Romania.

* * *

 

On Christmas morning, Harry awoke, expecting nothing more than friendly Christmas wishes. Instead, he found a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed. His mouth fell open. People had actually cared enough about him to send him presents. There was even a package that looked as though the Dursleys had sent it.

“Happy Christmas,” Ron said sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed to see who had thought of him. Ron’s pile of presents was much bigger than Harry’s but he refused to feel jealous.

“You too!” Harry said. “Will you look at this? I’ve got some presents!”

“What did you expect, turnips?” Ron said, turning to his own pile of presents in order to hide his huge grin. He couldn’t wait for Harry to open up the Weasley presents. He, like his mother, felt that Harry deserved so much more than what the Dursleys were giving him.


End file.
